The present invention relates to a current interrupting apparatus and, more particularly, to a current interrupting apparatus which, at the time of, for example, a vehicle in abnormality, interrupts the supply of an electric current from the battery to a load in the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-251830 discloses an on-vehicle-loaded circuitry that includes a current interrupting apparatus.